joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minetrash
Summary Minetrash is a fodder character in Fodderverse created by HailTheGodTwains in 2016 (Yea this is probably older.), He has a stort that was write by HailTheGodTwains: In the year 2000, Notch had an idea to create Minecraft. However, he was not a good programmer, so he decided to have his retarted son (Remember this is an alternate universe, Indeed it's non-canon.) make the drawings for the design. The kid drew Minetrash and gave the drawing to Markus. Markus pretented to love it in order to make his son happy and decided to allow Minetrash to exist as a sort of troolish part of the game. However, the file that Notch put Minetrash in became corrupted and deleted everything in it, besides Minetrash. When Charles saw the awful character, he thought that this belonged in fodderverse and was sent there. However, he soon became a near god there due to everyone not even being 0'th dimensional. So, Minetrash escaped and lived in the bad minecraft UC (With DerpyDude). Powers and Stats Tier: 11-C | 10-C Name: Minetrash Age: Created in 2016 Gender: Unknown Origin: Fodderverse Classification: Kindergarten Trash, Another Corrupted Minecraft Entity Powers and Abilities: Fodder Physical Characteristics, Fodder Physiology, Reality Warping (As he's a 0D dimensional being that he can enter the world.), Corruption (Able to corrupt the Minecraft game that will be crash.), Data Manipulation (Seem he can able to write few files but he doesn't know how to write, all spells are mistake.) | Below Average Physical Characteristics, Stupidity Manipulation (Seem he's stupid at once.), Transmutation (Able to turn his face into a dirt.), Cringe Manipulation (While they look at this bad character, their eyes getting burned easily.), Cancer Manipulation (Able to spread his cancer to people who can getting sick of this bad character.), Self-Destruction (Via Explosive!) Attack Potency: Point Level (Lived in a less than 0D world, however he's really weak fodder.) | Below Average Human (Able to fought with Super SRB.) Speed: None (Though he travel to a less than 0D World.) | Sub-Human, at least Peak Human in combat (Comparable to Super SRB.) Lifting Strength: None | Weak Striking Strength: Point Class | Below Average Human Durability: Point Level | Below Average Human (Can really getting hitting on a ground down.) Stamina: None | Extremely Low Range: Spread his cancer to a worldwide scale. | Melee Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Learning Imparied (Is confirmed to have the knowledge of a 1 year old.) Weaknesses: Extremely Dumb (As hinted that he doesn't know about use weapons to their fullest extent.) | Same as before but has a weakness is possibly anything + more however he's a weak fodder. Key: Inside the corrupted game | Outside the world Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Eat your faces': Although he really like to eat your face, he like to eat his face while failed in a battle. *'Explosive!': Upon defeat, explode and damage immediately neighboring enemies that he's faint in a battle. Others Notable Victories: N O P E Notable Losses: All of Minecraft Characters & Monsters Inconclusive Matches: Super SRB (What? No way. Both getting stomped by a dog.) Category:Characters Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Kids Category:Fodder Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Fodderverse Category:Badly Drawn Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:To weak to be weak Category:Reality Warpers Category:Data Users Category:Stupidity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cringe Category:Cancer Category:Self-Destruction Users